


You Can Take A Girl Out Of Malibu, But You Can’t Take Malibu Out Of The Girl

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Business Deals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Techno needs information before he can do the hit. He calls up an old friend, under professional pretenses.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil
Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168877
Kudos: 44





	You Can Take A Girl Out Of Malibu, But You Can’t Take Malibu Out Of The Girl

_The thing about Technoblade’s street cred as a one man show is that it’s not logically. It’s a fallacy at this point. It’s so ingrained in everyone’s minds that he does it alone, that no one question if he truly does._

_Of course he has his right hand man Phil behind the scenes. But logistically there have to be others. His hit on MMO’s. His job at the Casino. His theft of that one painting some family lost generations ago. But Technoblade works alone._

_And everyone who has ever worked with him is happy to say that until they die._

_Phil gets the best to help his buddy. And the best know how to stay hidden. The best know that well-known is not good. But it’s so ingrained in the public eye that Techno works alone, that their share of the profits make the risk worth it._

_Techno is happy to take all the credit. Get all the press. They don’t know who he is. They don’t know where he is._

_Capitalism may be the enemy of all thieves, it may be what they are quote-on-quote fighting against. But capitalism in their friend. It’s Techno’s friend for sure._   
_“Locking Up The Blade” is only one headline. One headline doesn't sell a lot of papers long term._

_Do the job._   
_Get paid._   
_No press._   
_At least not on your back._

* * *

One of their contacts was Quackity. In their youth, he was an invaluable resource. These days he was on Jordan’s team of lawyers.

Quackity’s extended family was part of the Cartel in Mexico. His closest cousins were on the infrastructure production team. Setting everything up, and watching over it. He was well versed in all things mechanical, he knew security systems and camera networks like the back of his hand. He helped Phil guide Techno around the blind spots.

Quackity wasn’t really into what his extended family did, so he didn’t join in on operations. Instead, he went to law school to be on the other side of the wall.

Techno’s day job is as a journalist for a well respected paper. That’s how Wilbur found him; kid sent an innocent email to the guy who wrote the ‘Technabees’ article and hoped.

Quackity received an email inquiring about if one of the big papers could do an interview with him on the security system for Jordan’s building. Quackity shared it with his team and they deemed it safe, just make sure to be clear with the reporter that they couldn’t say everything. Information is a fickle thing after all.

Quackity left his office to go meet in the reporter in the lounge. He sat down across from the man, and took him in. They caught gazes. Shit. Quackity knew this man. This man was Technoblade.

He sat back. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Techno chuckled. “You sure?”

“It’s nice to see a friendly face. I was worried I’d been explaining this to some random person how doesn't even know the basics.”

“Well. I’m not a random person.”

Quackity blinked. He knew those undertones.

They two men had a lovely conversation. A lovely half conversation about what the bank has in terms of insurance and security system. They talk about what can and can’t be used in the article. Over the course of the conversation, Quackity affirms that Techno is finding information to hit Jordan’s.

He takes a moment to decide what he’s going to do with this information.

**You can take a girl out of Malibu, but you can’t take Malibu out of the girl.**


End file.
